Veteran
by grubswiper
Summary: tammo's father always talked about his fighting days. What were they like? PG for some violence.CHAPTER 4 UP! Im done!Wohoo!
1. A colonel in his Prime

Hi. This is grubswiper here bringing you another home made fic. If you like what you read here, than read my other fics. This story is about Tammo's father in his fighting days.(Isn't it weird that the computer I write on is in the kitchen. Huh.)  
  
So long and happy reading.....  
  
grubswiper-  
  
Disclaimer: Listen folks, I dont own Redwall, okay? Got it?.........good.  
  
Colonel Consspurrey De Fformelo Tussock sat on his makeshift bed in his tent. He was looking over some charts and maps, which told their whereabouts. The colonel's army of 150 had been sent out to destroy a vermin army of the same number, who was lead by the merciless Bloodfang.  
  
The long patrol had bee following the army for a score and a half of days when their path had become much clearer. Since this, they had been driven hard by their drill sergeants.  
  
The colonel heard a cough at the entrance of the tent.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Fifth spring runner asking permission to report findings sah!"  
  
The colonel pushed aside the scrolls. "Permission granted, come in."  
  
A young hare stepped through the tent flap and stood stiffly in attention as the colonel stood up. He was a impressive figure. Broad shouldered and tall with a bristling mustache. He was in complete control of the whole operation, every hare got their orders from him.  
  
"Well? Speak!"  
  
"Ran as fast as I could all night and day for three days straight, and I spotted them. Apparently they were in a hurry too. I stayed with them for a couple more hours until I left. They have a bit less than our number, sah"  
  
The colonel paced around his white tent.  
  
"my thanks wot. Get the captains to me. After that you cool your paws and eat for a while. Dismissed!"  
  
The runner saluted and almost tripped himself on hurrying out the door.  
  
Conspurry sat down once more. "If they are that bally close," he thought out loud, "why are we jolly sitting around here?"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as four captains came in, standing stiff in attention.  
  
"At ease captains, find a seat." he said, as if he was tired.  
  
When the hares found theirs seats, the colonel spoke.  
  
"I have just gotten word from the fifth spring runner, and he has reported that we are much closer to the vermin than we thought, plus there is less than we thought. On my calculations, if put in two day endless march, we can catch the scumbags..........what do ya think?"  
  
The captains looked at one another, it would work.  
  
"Won't our troops be tired when we catch up with them, wot. I mean, two days hard march is a lot.  
  
The colonel nodded.  
  
"Your right. So I expect them to get a good nights sleep. Dismissed!!"  
  
(Bloodfang)  
  
it has been for blodfangs army the past few days. Know that the legendary long patrol was following them, they were desperate to get away from them as far as possible. The had been running for three days with little or no rest.  
  
Bloodfang, the leader of the army, was a rat of above average size who killed for sport. He was thoroughly battle scared from head to tail.  
  
He was the ultimate killer!  
  
Well, how a bout that. I know it was a bit short but dont you bally well worry, this is going to be a four chapter fic. If you like this, I sincerely down to earth urge you to read my other redwall fics. Which are....  
  
secrets of Brockhall  
  
a harvest's mouse past.  
  
Grubswiper...... 


	2. Gaining Ground

Hello chaps and chappessess, this is your friendly writer grubswiper, bringing you another chapter to add on to this little hidden treasure which I like to call ' Veteran '. I hope this chapter satisfies your bloodthirsty need to read.  
  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
Grubswiper  
  
(P.S: Attention readers! When your done reading, please review!! I really dislike people who read an' don't review. So please.............READ AND REVEIW!! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey people, I don't own Redwall, so quit asking!!  
  
The sun was as unmerciful as it ever was on the hot summer day. The long patrol hares bent their backs against the blistering heat as the marched on toward their hated enemy.  
  
General Cornspurry silently cursed at the sun for their luck. He too, a proud hare, had to bend his back against the sun as he marched forward in the front with one of his captains.  
  
The younger patrol hares were all having a private chat with themselves. One particular hare, Longpaw, had pretty much had enough.  
  
"Blast that flippin sun. why did it have to do this today?! It's not bally fair I tell you, chaps. Why do this?"  
  
"Cause, its the orders."  
  
Drill Sergeant Kemper had been eavesdropping on the conversation , so he decided to step in and put and end to it.  
  
"Now stop gabbin and keep marching, cause you will be marching a lot these couple days. So stop talking and march, soldier! That's an order!"  
  
(Bloodfang)  
  
The whole army of was going at a desperate pace. Bloodfang was at the front of his sad army of foxes, stoats, rats, and even a pine martin. He beckoned one of his captains. A big red fox with gray shifting eyes came sauntering up. "Sir?"  
  
"Take thirty archers to hold them off so we can get farther from the enemy. Now!"  
  
Thirty minutes later Hooktail (which was the fox's name ) was soon going the opposite way of the horde toward the hares with his thirty odd archers.  
  
Some were a little hesitant to leave the hoard, for obvious reasons. Nobeast would want to fight against the long patrol.  
  
One particular stoat, was scared out of his wits.  
  
"I tell ya mates, this ain't lookin good. Wid those mad hares at our back were bound to be killed. For seasons now, we been in hard times, pikes, water mousses, swamps......ugh! The swamps" he said with a shudder running down his spine like ice.  
  
Bloodfang kicked out at the unlucky creature.  
  
"Shut up and give that useless gob o yours a rest, you thickhead. If you lot march fast enough we can lose them. Now git goin!!"  
  
(Long Patrol)  
  
The famous hare fighters plowed on toward their enemy, strangely not tired at all. One thing that also helped their spirits up was having a snack while marching on their dusty path.  
  
The hare Longpaw was feeling much better.  
  
"Permission to sing a marching ditty sah?"  
  
The group began to sing when a arrow struck Longpaw.  
  
A/N Well, how was that chapter? I know it was a bit short but there will be at least 2 more chapters in this story. Please review, Im losing hope on two of my stories. C yas. 


	3. The end of a pursuit

A/N  
  
Attention! Officer grubswiper reporting to the ranks. C'mon wot. Backs straight. What I have to tell you hares is official business. First off all, the story you are reading is a war story called Veteran, a story of gallant and brave fighting hares racing toward the evil army of the cruel Bloodfang.  
  
Second, I would like to thank the people who read this novel. You have gladdened my heart.  
  
So thank you and happy reading wot!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own redwall, so don't sue me please.  
  
( Begin chapter three)  
  
"Down troops down!" Colonel Cornspurry shout rang through the air as arrows, sounding like wasps sped through the air. Some finding their mark among the hares.  
  
One of the drill sergeants, called Snowfur quickly ganvilized the hares into action.  
  
"Come on me laddows. Get your longbows out and return those arrows to send them packing. First rank, up and fire, down and reload. Second rank up and fire, down and reload. First rank back up fire."  
  
The tactic worked and the remains of the enemy archers scattered and fled while the hares pursued them.  
  
The colonel took stock of the situation. It was apparent that 6 hares were dead and two were wounded including Longpaw, had a foot paw wound and had it already taken care of.  
  
"Flippen bounders. You nearly cut the circulation off in the jolly old paw."  
  
Drill sergeant snowfur came marching, just in time to hear the hare.  
  
"Good thing we won the battle or else you would have lost more then your circulation. So quit your complaining and babbling. That's an order!"  
  
The colonel stood up from the rock he was sitting on.  
  
"well, Bloodfang was smart enough to send vermin to delay us, we must be making better progress than I thought. The vermin must only be couple miles away."  
  
Longpaw stood up as well.  
  
"Well then, you know what my auntie says, ' If you start somthin you better finish it quickly'. An' I hope we finish this jolly soon."  
  
Sergeant Snowfur started make his way back to his soldiers.  
  
"well, lets get going and send them vermin to hell gates!"  
  
(Bloodfang)  
  
From the thirty vermin archers that were sent out, only four came back running hard, as though dogs was at their heels.  
  
One of the archers, a weasel called Darkfur, came running up to Bloodfang.  
  
"Chief, we can't stop them. Our force was depleted. We are the only ones left from the battle. Our best chance is to stand and fight them."  
  
The big rat sized up the situation and decide that a attack would be the best bet of getting rid of the hares. He soon gave orders.  
  
"Lissen all of ye! I want you ta hide in what shelter you can. When I give you a whistle, you take them by suprise. Leave none alive, take no prisoners. Try to be as quick as ye possibly can. Git goin, move!"  
  
The army of Blood fang lay in wait for their foes, hiding in shrubbery. Some sleeping to save their energy for the oncoming battle. Their would be no more running. Everything would end later today.  
  
A/N  
  
Okay chaps, I got to stop writing. Me paws are getting sore. Please review this story.  
  
If you like this, read my other redwall stories, such as:  
  
1.Secrets of Brockhall  
  
2. A harvest mouse's past  
  
4. A battle yet to come  
  
Grubswiper  
  
(Ps) If you have any, please give me suggestions for writing. Thanks. Happy reading. 


	4. The final battle

Hey. This is grubswiper. Its kinda bally weird I've been writing for only about two months. Howa bout that? Anyway, here is the lowdown....

This the final, I repeat, FINAL chapter of the war story "veteran". Even though I'm sick and my little sister is annoying me, my writing urge is overlooking this and demands me to write.

I am very sorry about getting several complaints about rushing this story because I wanted to make this story only four chapters.

I thank the readers who have taken time to read this. A couple off the top of my head are: kiticachy, Brownblade, warriormaid3000, and Narfgirl, and all the other readers.

Thanks and happy reading...

Grubswiper

Disclaimer: For the last time, I DONT OWN REDWALL!.....thank you.

(Begin final chapter)

A couple hours after the small battle, the long patrol warriors found themselves soon surrounded by thick shrubbery.

It was almost evening in late summer. The temperature was cool with a light southerly breeze. It would have been a perfect day to have a relaxing picnic for dinner.

The colonel, who had nothing like a picnic on his mind, suddenly felt the hairs on his back stand on end, but it was not the breeze that made this possible. He didn't like where they one bit.

He was in the front of his army with another captain called Hawkeye. The colonel murmured to the captain through a slightly open mouth.

"I don't like this captain. I have the feeling were being watched. You have the best eyes you see anything?"

The faithful captain peered through though foliage. There was nothing on both side or behind them. He was turning around to tell his report when he saw something glint. He looked harder and saw the piece of metal was a curved sword.

The captain also found the owner of that weapon. It was a snoozing stoat that had dropped his sword by accident.

Hawkeye slowly turned back to his colonel. He matched cornspurry's whisper.

"Sah, I see 'em about 200 yards in front of us. I think there going to attack us with there full force. What do you think we should do?"

The colonel thought for a moment.

"Well, first of all, we should then be going a lot slower. Quietly tell five other hares to spread the word to be on their guard and get ready to fight. Do it quickly and quietly."

In one minute the entire army was notified and kept wary eyes about them. All the hares had their swords out ready for action when it came.

When they were within two hundred feet of the vermin colonel Cornspurry called out.

"Bloodfang, show yourself, we know you there. Come out and show us your ugly hide!"

In a flash the vermin showed themselves as Bloodfang came out. He had armed himself with a immense battle ax. He only said one thing.

"Charge!!"

Both sides hares and vermin raced toward each other yelling warcries.

"Bloodfang!!"

"Eulaliaaaa!!"

Steel clashed upon steel as the battle was conjoined. Both side fought blade to blade, tooth to claw.

Some hares formed a tight circle with their blades at head level, forming a circle of death.

A fox had struck down a hares and almost killed another when drill sergeant Snowfur came bounding up with a pike and gutted the evil fox in the stomach.

Longpaw and another taller hare named Derbee were fighting two against one with their swords. Suddenly a skilled ferret came sneaking up and jabbed his dagger into Longpaws back.

Longpaw fell onto his knees just as captain Hawkeye came to help Derbee. When he killed the ferret he rushed to Longpaws side. The stabbed hare's eyes were misting over. His voice was barely a whisper.

"captain, ear doesnt hurt anymore. Funny ain't it. But im cold so cold. Captain help me..."

the hare gave one final shudder and went limp. Hot tears of sadness and hatred sprang into the captains eyes. He slowly put the hare's head down and stood up. With one roar he ran to the nearest pack of vermin. His eyes had gone a red. The captain was possessed by the sickness Bloodwrath. He started slaying his enemies at a alarming rate.

In the back of Bloodfang's army, the chief himself was urging his army on. He knew that his creatures did not have the heat that the long patrol did. He decided that he better escape.

The rat slowly slipped away, just in time for colonel Cornspurry to see. He began rushing toward the rat.

"hey, rat get back here. Lets see if you can face a ready foe."

The rat came hurtling toward the hares and swung his huge battle ax at head level. The hare neatly side stepped and kicked out at the rats back, sending him flying.

"c'mon, you can do better than that."

The enraged rat came at him again, and the colonel did the same side step. But Bloodfang stepped with him and slashed with the ax at this paw. The colonel grunted in pain. He decided this was far enough, so he blocked the ax with his blade and pulled out a dagger and stabbed Bloodfang's heart. The rat eyes remained white orbs forever.

Seeing the leader dead, the remained of the rats fled. The colonel ordered them not to follow. The had already lost many hares in the battle. The hares won the battle at a price. But they did the right thing knowing they rid the land of evil.

A/N

Whew! I am finally done with this Fic. I dont have much else to say except this "Grubswiper reporting out!"

(Ps)

I now have seven stories up, read'em!!

Grubswiper


End file.
